Welcome to Mitth Sonycca
by Sapphire Light
Summary: -discontinued- AU RxS, SelxK, LxC, TxW Eighteen year old Sora Akitara thought he had the best life in the entire world... That is, until he’s thrown out of it into a completely different one...
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to Mitth-Sonycca**_

**_Rating:_** M

**_Game: _**Kingdom Hearts

**_Summary:_** Eighteen-year-old Sora Akitara had the best life with the greatest mom a person could ask for, the coolest and most loyal friends and the most wonderful and loving girlfriend any guy could want. He's got the best of everything in the entire world! ...That is, until he's thrown out of it into a completely different one...

**_Disclaimer: _**Like hell I own Kingdom Hearts! Tch, if I did then that would mean I actually have a life!

* * *

**-«--»-**

"Uhhnnn... Sora..."

"Kairi..."

"Ahh! Oh, god, Sora!"

The room was filled with passionate moaning as a redheaded girl writhed under the touch of the slightly older brunette boy. Her face was an expression of utter pleasure as she arched her back to feel the boy's hands as close as he clad self would allow with slightly parted, swollen, pink lips that were instantly attacked but slightly darker.

"Mmmm, yessss..." she hissed out as he broke the kiss to leave sharp nips and gentle kisses along her neck, his hands roaming up her trim, curvy body, tugging up her shirt as well as his hands roughly cupped her well proportioned breasts. She distractedly reached a hand up to entangle themselves in his chaotic chocolate locks which in turn triggered something in his mind causing him to pull back abruptly, panting heavily as he stared down at her with large sapphire eyes.

Kairi looked up at him in surprise that speedily turned into annoyance as she sat up and glared at him angrily, "Damn it, Sora! That's the fifth time this week!" Her chest was rising and falling heavily, but her mouth closed.

Sora, on the other hand, was panting straight out. He knew this was the fifth time this week, the eleventh time in total. He turned his gaze from her fiery one, "I… I'm just not in the mood, all right?"

"You're not in the mood, huh?" she clucked her tongue as she tucked her legs close to her to slide them from under Sora then threw them over the side of the bed. She stood up making her way over to a spot on the floor where her jacket had been thrown carelessly on the ground, turning to head to the door after all this.

"Well, you can call me when you are, all right? Call me when Sora gets back!"

_SLAM!_

Sora sighed as he plopped down on his bed and covered his face with his hands, a loud muffled groan escaping his lips. Sora knew Kairi was uspset, hell, _everybody _knew the girl was upset. Sora had deprived his sex-crazed girlfriend for about a week and a half all because he had been having dreams. Yes, stupid dreams, but they weren't just any ordinary dreams; they were more along the lines of… erotic dreams. It turned Sora into a walking tomato at the thought of them. What was even more unsettling was that they were erotic dreams with a boy mind you! A boy with a sexy, lean, fine body and an angelic face with those gorgeous aqua eyes and that silky silver hair… but a male none-the-less!

He'd been having dreams about the silver haired guy for about a week and a half, yeah, the same length of time he'd been rejecting Kairi of sex, with the two of them in the most awkward… yet arousing situationns imaginable. They were a giant mass of flesh, sweat, and fervor. That is the reason why his lover had been denied of sex for so long. Whenever she tried to touch him in some sexual manner, it struck a chord in his memory of something the other boy did, therefore, he panicked, and all of this was driving Sora crazy to no end! It wasn't only that he needed to know who the boy was. It wasn't that he was driving his girlfriend away. It was more of a sexual frustration on his part really.

'I think the only reason we even hooked up in the first place was because we're both sex-crazed lunatics!' he groaned once again, rolling his sapphire orbs in irritation. He hadn't been laid in about two weeks and it was all his fault. He sighed as he turned over onto his side and allowed the late evening sun to fall down touching his back.

**-«--»-**

_Lazy eyes opened slowly as they gazed at the familiar setting. The walls were seemingly made out of clay or mud or something 'cause it looked like one of those orange-ish, brown clay rooms you'd find in Aladdin. The figure unhurriedly sat into a vertical position and looked around them to find themselves tangled in a few sheets with various designs and patterns that looked plain yet beautiful at the same time. The person couldn't help the small smile that made its way across their face as their hand ran over the fabric. _

_Their sapphire eyes rose up to see the wide room even further, them soon coming across a wide window with a few rugs draping over the side and a few urns atop of them. The eyes followed each differently colored urn until he came across another person, a boy. He sat with a leg each hanging over the edge of either side of the window as he leaned back against the frame, his hair a mass of cluttered gold, his skin a somewhat light ivory that was a little darker than the other's was. His head gradually turned into the direction of the form and soon cerulean met sapphire in a stunned fashion, it soon gentling out so that soon a friendly grin graced the other's rugged yet boyish features, as if they'd been friends for a long time, this earning a smile in return from the other boy. _

_The teen continued his search of the room, within short time, coming upon another bundle of sheets with two lumps huddled closely together, each rising and falling at its own pace. A wind gently blew in from the window, causing a shudder to run down his spine and making his small form tremble slightly, this forcing him to look down at himself and see that he had nothing _but _the sheets to cover him. He jumped suddenly as he felt a ghostlike finger run up and down the mid of his back at a leisurely rate._

"_I see you are awake…" came a weary voice that caused the boy to turn his head rapidly, his chestnut spikes swaying only a bit, the sight before him making him smile lovingly, "Morning, Sora,"_

_There lay his silver haired angel on a pillow on top of the sheets, them only covering him only up to his lower stomach. His hand had now slid to the side of Sora and rested lazily at his waist, his warm hand making a tingle run along Sora's body. His aqua eyes looked up into Sora's sapphire ones in an affectionate stare, Sora soon breaking it to lean down and capture the older boy's silky, pink lips in a gentle kiss. The boy smirked into the kiss as he moved his hand back up Sora's body to rest alongside the back of his neck where he pulled Sora' bare self against him. His slick tongue slid out from between his lips and tenderly ran across Sora's lower one, seeking entrance to what lay behind those closed lips, entry hastily granted as the boy's tongue hungrily ravished the younger's mouth, feeling at every point he could. From the position they were in, the elder boy's hand effortlessly slid down Sora's smooth chest then lower to his stomach and ducked in between his thighs, purposely missing his visibly erect member from under the sheets so this went unseen by the other teen in the room._

"_Ah-ahh! R-Riku…" Sora stuttered quietly, breaking the kiss as he closed his eyes shut and drew his head back, missing the smirk that widened on the other's face…  
_  
**-«--»-**

Sora awoke with a start as he sat up in his bed, a few beads of sweat gliding down his troubled face. He raised a hand slowly to his face as he wiped the sleep from his eyes with a forlorn sigh. He closed his eyes and gulped heavily, quietly thanking the gods that this dream hadn't been as…_ vivid_ as the others had been.

'Well, at least I know his name now,' he thought with a bitter chuckle, "I swear, I can't handle another one of those dreams."

He removed his hand from his face and peered down at it to find he scarcely could. It was night so his room had been thrown into a state of somewhat darkness, his only source of illumination being the moon in all its shining glory.

'_Riku…_' the name bounced off the walls of his head and echoed softly throughout it. He blankly turned his attention to the digital alarm clock that was on his desk near him and saw it flashing _7:18 _in annoyingly dazzling red.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to see if I can try again with Kairi, maybe I can talk with her or something? She wouldn't mind me not calling…" he said to himself as he swung his legs over the frame of his bed and stood up, smoothing down his outfit a bit before he left for his girlfriend's house.

**-«--»-**

"Ahh, hello, Sora. I wasn't expecting you to be coming over tonight. Come to see Kairi I suppose?" a female looking to be in her early or mid forties greeted as she stood in the middle of the doorway, smiling gently at the young boy in front of her. Atop her head was a nest of burnt crimson hair that fell past her shoulders in lengthy, gentle waves, her eyes a beautiful light sky-blue just like her daughter's, yet they were happier and held much more wisdom even only at her age. He nodded his head as she moved to the side to allow him some room to enter.

"Hi, Mrs. Utsurume, is Kairi up in her room?" he asked as he walked towards the stairs, placing only a foot on the bottom one then turning to look at her with a raised brow.

She nodded her head with her never-ending smile, "Yup, go right on up the stairs." She placed a finger to her lower lip and gazed upwards with one eye closed, "Though Selphie came over and I don't think I saw her leave yet." She looked back down at him with a concerned look, "Kairi seemed a little upset when she came back home today, Sora. Mind telling me what happened between you two?"

He sighed as he shook his head and started to ascend the stairs at a slow pace, shaking his head miserably, "Just me being my stupid self, ma'am. That's the reason I came over tonight, to apologize."

Sora missed the nod she gave him as he reached the top of the stairs and walked down the dark corridor, the only light coming from under a door that was painted pink, purple, and gray in camouflage print. He reached a hand out to touch the door but stopped suddenly.

'Ok, so now I'm here. What to say? "Kairi, I'm sorry for being jerk and not attending to your sexual needs"? Naw… "Kairi, I love you so much and just right out sorry for neglecting you so much"? Wow, do I really love her? Wait, no doubts, no doubts. Of course I do… "Kairi… I-"'

The door to Kairi's room flew open and to Sora's shock, she was completely nude.

'Wow… when was the last time I've seen her like this?'

She giggled cheerfully as she looked over her shoulder and spoke to someone behind her, not even noticing Sora's company, "Hey, I'm going to wash up real quick, okay? I'll be right back." She turned to face forward, her happy sky colored eyes instantly staring into shocked and confused sapphire ones. Her expression soon mimicked Sora's as they continued to stare at each other, a 'Hey! Wait! Let me come with you!' being missed.

The padding of feet could be heard in the uncanny silence as a figure came up behind the exposed Kairi and draped their arms over her bare shoulders and around her neck, their jade eyes blinking in slight surprise.

"Oh… Hey Sora," said the brown-haired girl cheerily, apparently not caring about how exposed she was now. What happened next nearly made Sora blow a choke. The girl turned her head slowly to Kairi's, her lips attack the side of the other's face. She kissed Kairi's cheek and stared to make a trail up the girl's jaw line to her ear where she embarked on nibbling and sucking her earlobe sensually, eliciting a choked gasp from the red-head.

"S-Selphie, p…please, stop. Not in f-front of Sora," she tried to say as the other girl continued her ministrations.

"Noooo, why? He can leave if he wants to…" she replied as she tilted Kairi's head to the side and attacked the girl's full, pink lips. She began to drag the other girl stumbling back into the room where she used a foot to swiftly slam the door in Sora's face. Ok, now Sora's _really _going to puke. He suddenly felt faint as he nearly fell forward, but caught himself with an arm as he fell against the doorframe and held the other arm against his stomach. He pushed off the doorway and stumbled to the stairs, not looking back at his now ex girlfriend and new lover. Hell, he probably was the ex a long time ago.

He stormed down the stairs and flew open the door with more force than necessary and ran out the house, missing the fretful cries Kairi's mother made out to him. He ran and ran until he came to a place that was unknown to him, which seemed very odd seeing that the island wasn't all that large to begin with. It was darker and much colder than his neighborhood that he was so use to. He wrapped both his arms around his slim form as he hesitantly started to walk around, stumbling over a few times. He jumped when he heard a hissing and buzzing sound from above him and he looked up, only to see that it was only a rusted and crusty streetlight with a broken bulb. He cursed silently for him being so jumpy and continued on his way.

He walked for minutes, but didn't know how many, panting lightly as the frigid air hurt his lungs, but he figured it better than breathing through his nose. He looked around the dark area, paying no mind to the white puffs of air coming from his mouth. It was just so… _anomalous_! Come on, the island wasn't even all that big for crying out loud, so how in the world had he managed to miss a place like this? A hasty gust of frosty wind blew by his poorly furnished body, causing him to hunch down closely to himself for warmth.

"Grr, how the hell is it so fucking cold! I'm on a goddamn **island** for Pete's sake!" he yelled angrily as he squatted down closer to the cool pavement, foreign footsteps unheard and concealed by the blowing wind. Sora clenched his eyes together firmly as he listened to the wind blow against random objects causing them to make eerie noises, feeling his russet spikes whip about his head.

"Hey!"

Sora's eyes shot open as the gruff voice reached his ears and twisted his head about, his face instantly encountering the bottom of a grubby boot. His world was thrown into a state of utter darkness at that moment as Sora hit the ground harshly, slightly surprised that the boot hadn't knocked him out first. A sickening crack echoed down the street as the young boy's figure lay motionless on the ground, the darkness consuming his last thoughts, the other figure looming over his unmoving form.

_

* * *

_

_-**SL**-_: I just wanted to let you all know that this is my very first RxS fic so don't be mad at me if this sucked. I just really thank you all for those of you who actually read my crap. Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

_-**SL**-_: Not as many reviews as I expected, but I'm still glad I got some! Beggars can't be choosers they say…

* * *

**_Welcome to Mitth-Sonycca:_** chapter 2

* * *

**-«--»-**

Sapphire eyes groggily glanced about as swirls of pink, amethyst, and mango past them by. Sora propped himself up slowly on his elbows and felt as the warm breeze blew swiftly against his soft skin. A sudden pain shot through the side and he curled over to one side, pressing a hand to the pain trying to dull it out, feeling some cloth cover it, but as he withdrew his hand after a while, he saw something red filling out the lines of his palm. Sora shivered knowing that it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that it was blood. (SL: -shudders- I just hate when blood does that. When it's so light that it just falls between the cracks.)

Sora just laid there on his side as he stared at the metallic wall and various working tools in front of him, figuring he was probably in the back of a jeep or something. Then it hit. He was in some jeep, with some person he doesn't know, nearing the night – he peered over the side of the vehicle and saw nothing but sand – in the middle of no where! Sora's breaths came out in short, straggled gasps.

_I have to get out of here!_ He thought frantically as he curled up into a fetal position, _What if I'm dealing with some psycho here! Th-they're probably going to try to rape me or some sick shit like that. Worse even… _His eyes widened as he held his breath unknowingly and stared into nothingness, his body shaking uncontrollably _they'll make me their… _sex slave

"NOOOOO!" Sora cried out loudly and the jeep came to an instant halt in surprise. Without hesitation, Sora took this opportunity to make a run for it. Scrambling to his feet, he crawled over the backside of the jeep and fell on his back into the sand. He rolled over and with a crawling start ran away from the automobile.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going!" came a different voice from the one Sora last remembered hearing. This one was younger, still with a hint of roughness but not as rough as the other. Sora continued to run but turned around and started to run backwards, looking at the new figure, but only catching a semi-quick glance before turning back around and running at full speed. Sora thanked god for his swiftness earned from years of practice and being on the track team, so there was no way in hell that guy was going to catch him. From what he got from his glance, Sora noted that the man who had called out to him, for one thing, was tall. He had these stormy grey eyes and messy chocolate hair. Sora didn't really want to know what the rest of him looked like because quite frankly, he didn't care.

Sora wasn't that far away until something burst from underneath the sand causing him to fall back with a startled yelp. There ahead of him was this… thing. Sora didn't know what to call it actually. Every inch of it from head to toe was black except for its piercing golden eyes, which as soon meeting with Sora's sapphire ones, scrunched up at the bottom as if it were smiling, though it had no mouth. Sora returned the look with a twitchy, uneasy smile. The things eyes scrunched up more.

"Don't breathe… don't blink… don't even think… just… keep… still…" Sora heard the guy say quietly, slowly above him. Sora gulped awkwardly as he kept eye contact with the thing. Sora took this time to look at the creature more. This thing had claw like fingers and antennas bent in sections as if someone hade been trying to curl it, but it was too stiff. The thing's eyes scrunched up just a bit more and Sora noticed that were its mouth was supposed to be was stretching. Sora watched in utter fascination as the area grew and broadened until the little holes formed and widened into larger ones. Sora's eyes widened in horror as a petrifying shriek came from the creature, giving him the strongest urge to forget what the older male said and run for dear life, and the holes widened and snapped to reveal the inside of the things now revealed mouth. It smiled wickedly at Sora, baring its double rows of razor sharp teeth, a sinister chuckle emitting from it as it stepped forward. Sora couldn't help the scream that came as the fiend launched itself at him and he twisted to the side.

No sooner than Sora heard a curt _'shit', _did he hear a deafening bang then a dreadful wail come from the ghastly thing and was being dragged violently back to the jeep. He looked over his shoulder as best he could and saw the monster crouched over, growling in a sinister way that sent a shiver up his spine and then it just suddenly… disappeared. Sora was barely processing all that was happening before, so he wasn't all that surprised when the creature started to disintegrate all of a sudden.

"The other side, get in, quick," the older male commanded as he shoved Sora to the other side of the vehicle and hopped into the driver's side. Sora stumbled a bit but managed to jump into the passenger side before the guy sped off. Sora looked behind him again and saw nothing, but he figured even if there was anything out there now, he wouldn't be able to see it unless it was starch white with some flashing sign or something. Sora looked up into the midnight sky and his eyes widened with amazement. The moon he was so use to with its silver glow no longer hung in the sky, but now was replaced with not one, but _three _mauve orbs.

With a sigh Sora brought one knee up to his chest and rested his chin against it, a pulsing pain in the side of his head making itself known once again. Sora shut his eyes tight as he tried to ignore the pain, but it seemed to get worse. The smell of vanilla and roses soon made its way to his nose along with a hint of something pungent.

"Sedoian weed, or Sweet-and-Sour weed, dulls out pain," said the guy abruptly. Sora opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the smoldering pale blossom. He tentatively took the stem of the plant between two fingers and examined it, never had he seen something this… this…

"Cute…" Sora said absently as he breathed in more of the smoke. It had a long stem, at least a foot long, and had beautiful blade like leaves. The bases of the petals were long and thin, but the tips opened up into heart like form, a watery blue with soft lavender stripes in color. "This is supposed to be a weed?"

The man shrugged as he continued to drive. "As for the being cute part, yeah, I guess it is. Also in helping with the senses, it's also used to be given to the one you care for deeply."

"Someone you care for deeply?" Sora looked up at him, "As in love?"

"Yeah, someone you love, but I'm just saying it how the old tale goes. For your case, you're supposed to give it to your girlfriend back in town if you truly love her-"

"I don't have a girlfriend," Sora said sharply.

"Oh, so then… you have a boyfriend-?"

"No!" Sora cut in shortly, his face heating up instantly.

The man raised a brow at the suddenness of his answer, but said nothing. Sora pouted slightly and looked down at the plant.

He was silent for a while then Sora heard him exhale deeply, "All right, but _if_ you had a girl – or guy, you would give the flower to them and stick it behind their right ear. If you have a mother or if you have a sister and it's just a present, you put if behind her _left_ ear. This signifies that you will be with them forever. Come to think of it, it reminds me of the papou fruit. They're practically the same thing although the papou fruit is more of a Mitth-Sonyccian original."

Sora listened while looking at the flower as he told his tale. "I have two questions, if you don't mind me asking." The man was silent so Sora took this as a sign to go, "One, Who are you again? And two, who or _what _is Mitth-Sonycca?"

He was silent again, but only for a short while, "I take if you're not from around here to be asking something like that." He gave Sora the once over and then looked forward again. Sora watched as his body shook slightly in a short scoff though it wasn't meant to be disrespectful or anything. "You don't even _look_ like you're from around here. Ok, to answer your questions, one, the names Leon, and two, Mitth-Sonycca isn't a _who _or a _what_, it's a _where_, and _it's_ right over this dune."

Not only a few minutes later were the two riding through rows of clay buildings in the city of Mitth-Sonycca.

**-«--»-**

"Christ, Leon! You gave the kid Sweet-and-Sour weed! What they hell were you thinking!"

"For god's sake! It's not like I gave him a freakin' bouquet! It was just one."

"_Just One_! Leon, you don't even know what kind of effects that _just one_ could have on him since he's not from around here! He could have _died_, Leon, since his body isn't use to this kind of flower. Christ, we're sill testing what kind of effect it has on our _own _people."

"Well he didn't, did he now, Cloud?"

"… That's not the point."

Sora sat in the corner chair of the clay house, twiddling the weed that had stopped smolder between his index and thumb. His head shifted from side to side as he watched and listened to the two bicker on, the battle soon dieing down.

"Well, whatever. What took you so long, and why is the kid even with you?"

"I found him in the dessert near here on my way back here. We ran into a heartless along the way-"

_What's a heartless? _Sora thought as his brows knitted slightly.

"A heartless? You took care of it, right?" Cloud asked a hint of seriousness of his tone. Leon nodded his head in confirmation.

Cloud only scratched the back of his head as he stared at Sora, "You know, I never did get your name.

"It's Sora," Leon and the said boy replied in unison.

"OK, I'm Cloud, all right?" This came out more of a statement then a question, "That dope over there is Leon." Sora heard a slight grunt come from the brunette man as nodded his head.

"What happened to your head?" Cloud said as he bent over him and ran his slender fingers across the bandage Sora had forgotten was there. The memory of the man that had knocked him out returned for a moment, earning a shiver from him.

"I… I don't know," Sora replied dishonestly as he hugged his knees close to him.

Cloud sighed, "Well, I guess I need to get this cleaned quick before it gets infected or something. How long have you had this on?"

"I don't know," Sora replied again.

Cloud grabbed Sora by the arm and started to take him to one of the other rooms. After a few minutes Sora came back into the room with his head was more neatly wrapped in a new set of bandages and was sitting in the chair again.

"Something's been bothering me…" Sora said slowly, waiting to see if he could continue.

"Sure, what is it?" Cloud asked from his seat on the windowsill in that room where he was watching the stars.

"What's… what's a heartless?"

Cloud was silent as his head turned to the side. Sora lowered his head, wondering if he hard asked a wrong question.

"You want to know what a heartless is?" he asked after some time.

Sora could only nod doubtfully at the tone Cloud took on.

Cloud nodded as well. "A heartless…" he said slowly, "A heartless is what you get when people die around here. For some reason, when a person dies here, the darkness they harbor in their heart takes form into one of those creatures you saw. They form from the greed, the anger, the pain we all have in our hearts, however little it may be. Some even have the ability to create them of their own will," He finished.

"Why did a heartless try to attack me?" Sora asked quizically.

"Because of two reasons. One, you probably walked into one of their many territories, and two," he jutted a thumb over in Leon's direction, "You were with him."

"Ok, so I understand the territory part, butr what does being with Leon have to do with any of this?" Sora tilted his head as he asked another question.

"I'd rather not say," Cloud stated firmly.

Sora nodded, Cloud answering most of his questions now. Cloudhopped down from the sill and walked over to Sorasuddenly which startled the boy, "We need to take you to Riku, you can't stay with us, it's too dangerous. He'll probably figure out a family that can take you in for a while until he knows what to do with you." And before Sora could say or do anything, he was pulled to his feet and dragged out of the house.

On his way to Riku's.

**-«--»-**

Sora shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, looking down at each in turn, as he waited for the Riku of his dreams. Sora looked as Cloud and Leon walked around the small room in search of the boy. This was so weird; he had only see the other in his dreams. He was always sweet, and gentle, and tender it was unbelievable. Is that how he truly was?

"Riku!" Cloud called.

Silence.

"Hey, Riku!"

"What, damn it?"

"Someone's here to see you."

Silence.

"If it's Yuffie, tell her I don't have the money yet, and if it is Sephiroth… tell him fuck off, I can't deal with his sexual harassment today."

"No, Riku, someone different," Cloud grinned.

Sora was greeted with only silence for a few moments before he head the padding of foot steps. He watched the corner intently as beads of sweat started to form against his skin, a lump forming in the center of his throat. Sora listened closely as the steps where louder and louder, surprising him that he could even hear them over the rapid beating of his heart.

And there he was, in all his semi-naked glory.

Riku leaned and arm against the wall as support as the hand of the other held up the cloth loosely hanging from his hips. Sora swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes trailed a bead of water traipsed down his lean body, starting from the tip of Riku's soaked silver hair, trekking down his seemingly smooth, abnormally pale neck. He stared as it curved against his perfect chest, gliding along his chiseled abs. Sora dared himself not to look any further and he looked up into the face of this God. The expression there was awe-inspiring. His head was tilted back slightly as his extreme aqua eyes looked directly at Sora, a frown forming on his beautifully pink lips. Sora couldn't take it.

_Thump!_

Sora hit the ground, _hard_, unable to process all the thoughts and images that were running uncontrollably through his mind; so it shut down.

* * *

**  
**

_-**SL**-_: Great great, I got the second chapter. I don't expect every chapter or fic to be a hit, but I'm really hoping this one is. Thanks to those of you who review!


	3. Note of Apology

_-**SL**-_: Hello minna, it's Sapphire Light here, your least favorite author at the moment. Look, I'm really sorry; this has probably got to be the longest I've ever held on a fic. Really I'm sorry. You know, all this time, I was just trying to think of an idea for the next chapter of each of my fics, and then I finally had them. I started working on them bit by bit… but guess what happened:

A)You turned into a lazy bi-otch and didn't feel like finishing it and you didn't really give.

B)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

C)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

or

D)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

If you guessed A… I _really _dislike you at the moment, but yeah, my dad deleted _everythinhg_…. Even my extensive anime collection and episodes and junk…. I'm really sorry. I'll try to dig into the depths of my brain and try to pull out what I can remember from what I typed.

_Omachidoosama mata aisumimasen_


	4. Chapter 3

_-**SL**-_: Well, yah, here it goes, what I tried to recover from my brain. I've had tons of projects and crap due so I my mom cut down my time a _lot_. Don't be mad at me for the long wait, I'm truly, truly sorry! Don't hurt me!

_Note_: **-«•»-** means secret conversations and end of secret conversations

. . . . .**-«-•-»-** means end conversations and scene change

. . . . .**-«--»-** means minor scene change

. . . . .**-«-------------------------»-** means major scene change

* * *

_**Welcome to Mitth-Sonycca:**_ chapter3

**_

* * *

_**

_The smaller of the two boys groaned in total ecstasy as the older boy's tongue swiveled around the head of his member. His eyes were hidden from the other's gaze, too lost in the moment and the feel from his simple yet mind-blowing actions. His plump, kiss swollen lips were parted slightly as his breaths came out in labored gasps. _

_The sweat that made the boy's tan skin glisten gave it a somewhat light tan tone that went beautifulyl with his dangerously spiked hair. When the older boy's hot, moist mouth completely took him in and he began to suck him, he lost it all completely. Riku was practically deep-throating him now. A cry of pleasure came as his breathing became all the more erratic. He tried wriggling his hips to burry himself deeper in the lover's mouth, but the other's large hands kept to the boy's small waist and stopped him from getting too out of control. _

_"Sora, baby, calm down. No need to be in such a hurry," the silver haired boy mused softly. The boy clutched tightly to the cloth underneath him, so much that his tan knuckles turned near white, as he tried his best to comply his lover's gentle - yet vexing - command. _

_"Oh, gods, Riku!" Sora let out another pleasured cry, his body arching lithely, as Riku raked his teeth along Sora's length. Riku then began to lap at the underside of Sora's cock, encouraged by the enticing little noises the boy made. He could feel the familiar pressure of his climax coming. Sora bucked his hips violently under the other's grasps, desperately trying to bury himself in Riku's mouth even deeper though it seemed he was already fully concealed. "Ah! Riku, I-I ...gods, I'm going to come!" _

_At this, Riku swiftly removed his mouth from his lover's length –which earned him a whimper of protest from the younger boy. Sora moaned as Riku took his member in his hand and began to stroke its tip gently with a rough thumb, smearing the precum across one side of the head. _

_"Sora ..." The boy did nothing but make small noises of pleasure. "Sora, look at me." Sora cracked his eyes open, his lips parting as well as he breathed out in low pants. Riku began to pump him at such a slow speed Sora felt that it was hazardous to his sanity. Sora closed his eyes again and moaned, causing Riku to stop. Sora's eyes shot open as he gave the elder of the two a desperate look; he was so close. _

_"I said 'look at me', Sora," he stated quietly. Sora couldn't believe him; this was just sick, wrong, and cruel. He tried to keep his eyes open as best he could as Riku started to pump him again at the same sanity shattering speed, this time adding a few lengthy licks as well. Sora's breathing was erratic and heavy as he threw his head back and panted with mouth widely agape. When Riku felt Sora tense in his hands suddenly, he smirked. With a few more harsh pumps, he brought Sora to his greatly needed release, the boy emptying his load into his hand. _

_"Riku!" _

**-«-------------------------»- **

Sora shot up in a cold sweat from his laying position, subconsciously huddling the sheets close to his bare chest. He looked around his surroundings. He was in an average sized room, clay of course, that seemed like it was someone's bedroom or something. He noted that he was sitting up in an unfamiliar bed that was pushed up against the wall diagonally from the wooden door which led out to who knows where. There was a small desk against the wall with the door in the corner that had a purple, lilac, white, and black stripe patterned cloth thrown over it, at least seven books of different sizes and colors stacked upon each other in the corner. There was a rug on the wooden floor that was similar to the cloth on the desk and another akin cloth partially covering the window behind it. Sora looked down at himself and noticed that he was only in his silk grey boxers. His cheeks burned hotly as he wondered who did this to him.

_"Do you think he's awake yet?"_ A muffled voice was heard from outside of the door.

Sora's head shot up in alarm.

_"He shouldn't be. With the way he fainted, it looks like he should be out for another hour or so,"_ came another voice.

Sora immediately threw himself back on the soft bed with a _plop_ and threw the covers over him, turning to the side to face the wall just to make sure they wouldn't suspect anything. At that exact moment, the door creaked open and the footfalls of boots could be heard. Sora tensed rigidly as he felt two pairs of eyes gaze down at him.

"So, Riku, what are you going to do with him?" Sora recognized the voice as Cloud's.

"…I don't know. Tifa says that she's taken too much of a risk by housing as many people as she has before and says that she is afraid that one of these times she's bound to get caught." This was Riku.

"You mad are her, Riku?" Cloud asked hesitantly, "'Cause I mean, she just… _stopped_. She doesn't take in anymore of the people who need help even though she's very well supplied."

Riku made two small grunts that sounded like he was shaking his head, "I'm grateful to her that she's even been with us this long. Nevertheless, we need to try to convince her somehow to take this one in at least. I don't want Ansem getting to him…" he added quietly.

"Why? Because he is your_ dream_ lover?" Cloud chuckled.

His dream lover? Did that mean…

"Cloud, this isn't a time to joke, I'm serious!" he growled in response. "Go downstairs and see if you can try to persuade her once again. I don't want him to be with us, he might get hurt…"

After a while Sora heard the sound of boots falling against the floor and relaxed a bit. He heard some more boots shifting and they seemed to be getting louder.

Riku was walking towards him!

Sora tried to make his breathing as sleep like as possible, but almost lost it when he felt cool fingertips brushed against his cheek then the full hand. It stayed rested there for some time before it started to tap the side of his face.

"Wake up you idiot," he said quietly.

Sora stirred as if just waking from a peaceful sleep. His beautiful sapphire eyes fluttered open and instantly met light aqua ones. His cheeks heated immensely as he noted how close the other boy's face was to his. Riku leaned back when the boy opened his eyes and he looked down at him with a slight frown.

"Get dressed; you need to come with me. Your clothes are in front of the bed," was all he said before he turned seemingly about to leave. Sora threw the covers off him and stared down at his bare legs thoughtfully.

'What do I do now? I don't know where the hell I am …well, actually, I do, but … how am I supposed to get back home? What about my mom, and what about Kairi?' his mind accidentally slipped her in, '… what _about _Kairi? What do I actually give about her?' his face unknowingly turned into one of disgust, 'She's just some evil little slut who cares nothing about me or my feelings. Damn it …but of all people, Selphie? What does she see in that two-feet-too-short anyways?'

Sora mentally sighed and stood up, but when he looked up, the first thing he noted was Riku standing up next to the door. Sora's whole body flared as he stretched to grab the thin sheet and huddled it in front of him as some type of protection, "What the hell do you think you're doing! Damn pervert! Are you spying on me or something! You freaking Peeping Tom!" Sora practically shrieked, amazing Riku that a boy was even capable of even do such a thing.

Riku gave him and incredulous look, "Who's a Peeping Tom! We're both guys so it shouldn't really be a problem. Now hurry up and change!"

Sora gave him one of his infamous pouts, "You get out first and then I'll change…"

Riku's mouth moved before he had a chance to think, "Why? There's nothing I haven't seen-" Riku cut himself short. He suddenly narrowed his eyes at Sora then turned to leave, "Just hurry up and get dressed. I'll be waiting outside the room." Then he slammed the door behind him.

Sora cringed at the thunderous sound and wondered what he did, but he shrugged it off soon enough and began to change clothes – noticing some time later, to his embarrassment, the stain in the center of his boxers - but what Riku was a bout to say bothered him the whole time.

**-«--»- **

Riku leaned up against the wall with a heavy sigh. He had only thought that this 'Sora' kid was only a dream, that maybe he'd just been some cute, nameless face he'd seen somewhere and that his mind was just playing tricks on him. However, the insufferable reappearance of him in numerous dreams made Riku doubt if that was truly the case. In his dreams, the boy looked too good to be true.

He was delicate, so needy and wanton when he was spread under Riku, like they'd been lovers since the dawn of time itself. He loved every dream he had of the boy, even if it did leave him with an uncomfortable problem when he woke up. No matter how disturbing this whole situation was, Sora was too much. Sora was just so …adorable, so innocent, so sexy, so stubborn, so …so …There were just so many words to describe the boy.

Sora stepped out of the room instantly drawing Riku from his thoughts. He was dressed in what Riku, Cloud, and Leon all wore. A pair of boots, black of course, a tan pair of pants with two black belts hanging loosely from his waist, and a tan, tattered looking cape hanging about his shoulders covering his tank top that was, unlike Riku's black one, white. Where as Riku, Cloud, and Leon all looked drop-dead sexy in the simple outfit, Sora somehow managed to make it look astonishingly adorable on him. Sure, maybe it was all one size too big, but the looseness of the clothing made Sora look like he might have been playing dress-up like a little kid, but he still worked it out great.

Sora brightly smiled up at the group leader. "Tell me," he gave him a little twirl, his cloak fanning out around him, "how do I look?"

'Like an angel,' he wanted to say, "You look fine, now let's go."

Riku finally figured out what Sora truly was. Sora was just …_Sora_. The corner of Riku's lips twitched into a smile at how precious the boy looked right now, but he was glad Sora missed it while he was busy inspecting himself; he didn't want to give the boy the wrong impression, that he was too soft. The boy needed to go, no matter how much it would hurt him.

They walked down the hallway in an uncomfortable silence, Sora often opening and closing his mouth, as if he wanted to say something but nothing came out. They soon came to a room that looked like it could possibly bee the dining room of the place. A long, lightly colored wooden table with a cloth thrown over it and a simple candle in the centre of it and about six chairs around it. Upon their arrival, Sora noticed that Leon was leaning against the left side of the vast arc entrance way and Cloud was sitting in front of a female who he presumed to be Tifa. She had her arms folded over her ample chest as she leaned back in her chair with weary eyes as Cloud spoke to her with a critical demeanor about something Sora couldn't really hear.

Leon nodded his greeting to Riku and Riku did the same as he stopped walking abruptly, causing Sora to bump into him lightly because the distance he was walking from the older boy didn't allow him enough time to stop. Cloud looked up and took notice of his presence - him getting up from his seat from in front of the woman, Tifa remaining in the same state, staring blankly at the chair Cloud once occupied. Riku motioned for Sora to sit at the chair closest to them and he took the seat farther off, the one Cloud was previously sitting in. Remembering him, Sora turned around and saw that both Cloud and Leon had both disappeared.

Sora shifted uncomfortably as he sat at the long end of the wooden table. At the other end of the table sitting across from each other were Riku and this Tifa woman. Sora had to admit, she was a very beautiful person. She had long deep brown hair that fell past her lean waist. Her face was flawless with her large chocolate eyes that held a grave seriousness to them at this time. She had long, slender legs that didn't disproportion the rest of her thin figure. She was very beautiful indeed, but, she just really didn't attract Sora for some reason.

Sora watched Riku's lips move rapidly as he spoke in silence to Tifa, but as Sora looked up, he realized Riku was staring at him through the corner of his eye while he did this. Their eyes held each other's for a short while as Riku kept speaking, hesitating a few times before he turned to look back at Tifa. Sora lowered his eyes to the wooden surface of the table with a light pout set in place. It was just so …unfair! Why were they acting as if he were in some grave danger or something? Sure, he was knocked unconscious and kidnapped to a strange place and was almost heartless chow, but that was no big deal!

Minutes, maybe hours passed that felt like millennia to Sora as the two talked, debated, scowled, growled, and almost any other thing you could do while talking, Sora constantly catching them glancing at him making him even more anxious than he already was.

**-«•»- **

"Tif, I swear, just take Sora in. He's the last stray I'll give to you, I assure you. I know I've been helping randoms• and stuff, but I'm serious this time. I have a purpose for bringing him here," Riku stated quietly.

"Riku, all I've been hearing from you and Cloud is 'Ansem's gonna get him. Ansem's gonna get him.' What the hell would Ansem really want with this kid anyways?" Tifa asked.

Riku sighed and leaned in closer to the female, catching a quick glance at Sora before doing so. His aqua eyes narrowed slightly as he gave her a light frown, "Of all people you should know that better than anyone, Tifa."

Her eyes widened when he made that statement, "You can't be serious. Would he really want him for _that_?"

"Tifa, come on, look at him. He is _precisely_ what Ansem wants."

Tifa sighed shaking her head slowly, "Where did he come from anyways?"

"He …hasn't told us yet."

Riku could have sworn he saw Tifa's brow twitch slightly, but then again, he could have just imagined it, "Ok, so let me get this straight: You _know_ the kids name, you _know_ Ansem wants him for his sick and **twisted** purposes, yet you **don't **know where the hell he lives so he might have even the **slightest**-" She made a little motion with her index finger and thumb showing a small gap, "chance of getting through this easier?"

"Well, yeah, pretty much."

Tifa sighed once again as she massaged her temple with her index finger and thumb, turning her head fully to the younger boy, regarding him with sorrowful eyes, "Poor kid." Tifa kept watching Sora when he suddenly raised his head and caught her gaze. He raised a hand and waved it slightly, throwing her a nervous smile as well. She returned the gesture, though her smile wasn't as genuine – even if nervous – as his. She did this for a short second before Riku began speaking, drawing her attention to him once again.

"Exactly, Tif. So please, take him in?" he gave her a goofy smile that almost always made her give-in to his wishes.

She sighed as she raised her hands above her head in a stretch, "Ahh …you know, I'm getting really sick and tired of you begging and pleading for me to take the brat in." This caught Riku a little off guard. "It's not very becoming of the leader of the DFA," she grinned at him and soon he grinned back catching on, "So you know what? I'll take him off your hands."

"Great, Tif. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Actually …I kind of do."

**-«-•-»- **

Brown eyes shown with a hint of gold as the candle flickered in the darkness of the room. Tifa leant against the wall nearest the door of the room Sora was in, similar to the one he was in earlier except for the positioning of the bed, as she watched the boy's back rise and fall, yet not in the way it would if he were sleeping, so she knew he was still awake.

"Hey, Kid …" Tifa spoke quietly as to not startle the boy as she waited for, what Sora assumed to be, a reply. When she got no response, she took it upon herself to continue, "I know about the whole dream predicament from Riku's side …but do you have them as well?"

Sora had sort of been expecting the question from her ever since he had known he was staying with her, so it wasn't really a shock to him, although he still felt uncomfortable with it all. "Well, yeah. I can only guess that the majority of the time when I have them, he's having them too."

She made a little humming noise and silence prevailed for a few moments before she posed a further inquiry, "I guess it still is kind of early to be asking this, but what do you think about Riku?"

This question surprised him, not really a question to be raised so suddenly. He wasn't expecting something like that. He knew that she knew about the whole dream situation from Riku's side and now from his side. Which did she want? "Well …he's a jerk for one …a pervert, he's way too serious, and ...and ..."

"And that's it."

He shrugged lightly, not really saying anything after.

She smiled and as if reading his mind from earliershe asked, "And how's he different from your dream one?"

Sora broke into a wide grin as he turned on his back to stare at the ceiling. He felt his body heat up a notch or two just at the thought of the boy and his inconceivable touches. He threw his arm over his eyes and sighed, the grin never faltering, "Ahh, I know I'm at the risk of sounding awfully cliché, but …he's really the best; your basic hopeless romantic's wish. He's sweet, loving, tender, and totally _hot_. He's practically perfect in every single way."

Sora heard Tifa chuckle off the side of him, "That great, huh?"

Sora shook his head slightly, so much that he wasn't even sure if she'd seen, "Better."

• T...B...C •

* * *

_-**SL**-_: You know, I think this is possibly the longest I've ever typed for a chapter yet even though it's still pretty short, but it was still fun. So, anyways, review review! I'm expecting tons of reviews, even if they're flames, I'm expecting! 

• random people who needed help


End file.
